


Complicated

by montecarlogirl87



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlogirl87/pseuds/montecarlogirl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick-Jack songfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> All my PB/Riddick fics are from back when I _first_ dipped my toe into writing. Fresh out of high school, almost 10 years ago. That being said, can't say I even really like them anymore, I certainly think I'm a better writer now. But I'm posting them here, strictly for archive purposes. Don't expect to be impressed.

Lately she had been tiptoeing around him. She had always had a crush on him, but now whenever he came home late with the stench of booze and cheap perfume, she wanted to kill him. And cry her eyes out. She loved him. Those whores that he spent his time with knew nothing about him. They didn’t give a shit, as long as they got paid. She was sure that some part of him loved her too. But she wasn’t sure if he would ever look at her like _that_. They had been living together for eight years. They were comfortable. But she wanted a change.

_I’m so scared that the way I feel_   
_Is written all over my face_   
_When you walk into the room I wanna find a hiding place_   
_We used to laugh, we used to hug_   
_The way that old friends do_   
_But now a smile and the touch of your hand_   
_Just makes me come unglued_   
_It’s such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth_   
_Is it fact or fiction, the way I feel for you_

It was getting harder and harder to hide. Every time she saw him it felt like her body temperature rose ten degrees. And when he would look at her with a question in his eyes, her heart would just about explode wondering if he knew what was swimming through her head.

One night he came home late after work and told her he wasn’t going out, he just wanted to relax. She about flipped. She cooked a massive meal while he took his shower, and then kicked herself for it when he appeared later and gave her his know-it-all grin. They watched a movie that night, and when he put his arm around her she literally shuddered. She saw him glance at her from the corner of his eye and she tried to play it off. Yeah right.

She wanted to just turn off the television and tell him everything. Wanted to spill every last drop of the swirling thoughts in her head. But then her rational side would kick and stamp it all down. This was Richard B. fucking Riddick were talking about here. You don’t just tell him you love him and then live happily ever after. Happy endings were just stories that hadn’t finished yet.

_It’s so complicated, I’m so frustrated_   
_I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away_   
_I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay_   
_Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel?_   
_Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don’t_   
_It’s so complicated_

She spent hour after hour in the gym. Blasting the punching bag with blow after blow until her shins, feet and knuckles were almost raw. She never knew that he stood in the doorway wondering why the hell she had increased her training lately. He could tell something was wrong. But he would never ask. She wanted to go up to him and slap him across the face for being so goddamned aloof all the time. But she also wanted to go up to him and bury herself in his warmth. Damnit! Why couldn’t she just fucking figure shit out in her head! He was doing his classic mind-fucking with out even trying!

_Just when I think I’m under control_   
_I think I finally got a grip_   
_Another friend tells me that_   
_My name is always on your lips_   
_They say I’m more than just a friend_   
_They say I must be blind_   
_Well I admit that I’ve seen you watch me_   
_From the corner of your eye_   
_Oh, it’s so confusing I wish you’d just confess_   
_But think of what I’d be losing_   
_If your answer wasn’t yes_

She talked to Imam one night. He was kinda like a surrogate father figure and still kept in touch with his ‘young Jacqueline’ She was zoned out in the conversation until she heard the holy man mention Riddick. Apparently the big guy was proud of how she was doing in school and apparently she was the only thing he would talk about with the old man. She about fell out of her chair. She was all he talked about? What the fuck does that mean? That made her all the more curious to walk up to him and drop a hint or make a comment. Hell, just brush against him in the right way and see how he reacts. But at the same time she was hitting herself in the head. Riddick was everything to her. He was the only person she had ever trusted save her parents and Imam. She’d die if she spent one day without looking into those convict shined eyes. She couldn’t. She just couldn’t risk losing him.

_It’s so complicated, I’m so frustrated_   
_I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away_   
_I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay_   
_Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel?_   
_Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don’t_   
_It’s so complicated_

A couple more weeks went by of Jack’s intense training. And a couple more weeks of awkward silence and stolen glances. She had promised herself she would just move on. He was too goddamned frickin’ important to her to risk losing. But every time she saw him she couldn’t help the way her stomach would lurch or the way she felt when he smiled. Damn him.

_I hate it cause I’ve waited so long for someone like you_   
_Should I say it?_   
_Should I tell you how I feel?_   
_Oh, I want you to know_   
_But then again I don’t_   
_It’s so complicated_

Riddick had enough of this shit. She was all he had…all he ever had. And this silence and avoiding each other was getting to be nothing more than a pile of bullshit. He stood his silent watch over her one night when she trained. She had just landed a rather cruel kick when he cleared her throat. Her leg hadn’t reached the ground yet and she lost her balance and fell on her ass.

“What the hell?! Fuck Riddick, you trying to break bones from across the room now?!”

He smirked as he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

“We need to talk.”

_Shit, shit, SHIT! You trying to break hearts instead?_ She thought.

“Ummm…” she swallowed hard. “About what?”

Damn him and his stone cold features. She could never guess what was being processed behind those silver eyes.

“Us.”

_FUCK!_

“What about us?”

He slowly walked into the gym, making his way over to her and sitting down next to her. Hip to hip, but facing the other direction.

She could swear she was shaking.

He grinned. “I think you know.”

“Damn you and your fuckin’ mind games Riddick…just fuckin’ spill.” She cut out…trying to sound normal…mad even.

He just grinned bigger. Shifting his weight to raise a hand and place on her red cheek.

She trembled.

“That.” He whispered.

She never broke his gaze.

“This tiptoeing shit stops now Jackie babe. Tell me what you want.”

“I think you know.” She whispered back, throwing his own snide-ass remark back in his face.

He genuinely smiled this time before he leaned in to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Complicated - Carolyn Dawn Johnson


End file.
